


The rest of my Life

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, Brienne is the Best, F/M, I love Jaime being the first one to admit his feelings, I really wanted them to be happy in Tarth, What if we got married?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: Jaime proposes something that catches Brienne off guard.





	The rest of my Life

“What about us having kids?”

Brienne spilled the ale she was drinking, Jaime was way too drunk to keep drinking his so she tried to grab the cup from his hand. Failing obviously, his reflexes were on point.

"Stop saying ridiculous stuff…" She rolled her eyes at his joke.

"I'm serious, Brienne. Hear me out…" When seeing her nodding he smiled. "We can go to Tarth as a 'we survived the war' celebration. Then you can see your father and introduce me, I would profess my intentions and ask your hand. Of course I would ask you,too." He waited for some reaction, she gave none because it was fun to see him so worked up while telling this ridiculous idea. "A small ceremony would be held at the edge of one of the hills surrounding the isle. The sapphire ocean around us and an incredible perfect weather. Later on, we could travel some time to see the world and having a real time away from our duties."

"I can't have a long vacation as the Lady Commander."

"You are friends with the Queen, you can ask her anything and she would do it. Moving on, we could live after that in King's Landing, where the sun shines, and start a family. I have names already chosen. If it's a girl, Catelyn. And if it's a boy, Arthur….we can talk more about other options but I think they fit us. What do you think?"

He leaned over the table, placing his hand gently over hers. Catching her by surprise with the touch and making her wonder how much alcohol he had before to even plan a life with her when they were nothing to each other.

"Jaime, stop mocking me and go to bed. It's late and we have things to do tomorrow." She went to get out of her bench and than suddenly he stood too.

"I'm not drunk. I'm just happy we survived and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said so firmly that she looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Suddenly, you love me? Out of nowhere? Stop mocking me."

She moved to the side, and he moved towards her with decisive eyes.

"It's not sudden! I cared for you since I went back to save you from that bear!"

He caught her hand with his. She was too stunned to flinch away from him, so when he started to trace odd patterns in her skin she was almost thinking it was her mind going crazy.

Jaime Lannister would never fall for a woman like Brienne. He was the type of man that could have any woman, he was a gold ray of sunshine begging to shine pretty things. And Brienne knew she wasn't one of those.

She was a tall woman, with slightly more build than him and scars over her torso that would make him cringe. She was iron ready to be molded in fire, not some delicate seed to become a flower.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't. You were always a stubborn woman. Making me crazy in all honesty."

He smiled fondly, not showing his teeth, while his head tilted to the side. Jaime Lannister looked almost...endearing. Something Brienne would never have thought to be a word being used to describe him ever. But seeing him with that expression, and the strands of hair falling little by little in front of his eyes, made her want to touch him. Made her want to push back his hair and fill him with kisses, she never thought it was possible before that he would reciprocate any attraction she felt. His eyes were showing so much more than merely wanting to spend one night with her that scared her. She wanted to believe it was all lies, but it was all truth.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice fell out almost as a whisper.

They were both standing up in front of each other while the people around them at the tavern seemed too occupied with their own business. She was glad for that, an interruption would probably result with her punching the object of such thing.

"I'm finished hiding my feelings. I want to live my life to the fullest while I'm still capable."

"And you think all of what you said will make you happy?"

"If you mean marrying you and building a family...yes. But only if you want, obviously."

Brienne doesn't know what made her come to an answer so quickly, but she couldn't say it out loud. So she turned around and walks fast towards the exit of the room. She didn't spare a glance to know if he was following her, even if she wished he had.

The words she needed to say shouldn't be said in the presence of so many strangers, privacy would be better.

They reached her room, when she heard his breathing behind her back, she sighed in relief.

They faced each other then, him still wearing his cloak from outside and Brienne noticing she didn't even bothered to pick hers that was still hanging near the door of the tavern.

She huffed a laugh, making him quirk an eyebrow up.

"I'm not sure if you are about to agree to my proposal or if you wanted privacy to punch me…"

Brienne couldn't resist then.

Her lips found his in a clumsy way, he held his breath and when she backed away from his face, she could see he was shocked by her action.

Jaime quickly recovered and placed his arms around she neck, with their height difference, she was practically lifting him from the floor. His mouth was on hers, and his hand caressed the back of her neck while she embraced his body. They both smiled on the kiss and even though it was a little messy, it was perfect.

"I honestly hope this is you agreeing to marry me and all the rest." He said after many kisses that ended up leading then to her bed.

She was above him, wearing only her pants while he had nothing covering his skin. Brienne was mesmerized by her leading role in this situation, she never have been with anyone, while he seemed to be the one with many lovers. She forgot all about that though, when looking at him laying down on her bed and kissing her neck while trying to take the rest of her clothes off, she could only think about the man she came to respect.

The man who save her from so many things and that she saved him from himself.

"Jaime, this is me agreeing to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

**THE END**


End file.
